


See Anything You Like?

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day Off, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flustered Alex Danvers, Hot, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Oblivious Lena Luthor, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Lena stays over at Kara's for breakfast (because of Jess' doing.) and finds out two things:her crush does like her back.Jess DEFINITELY needs a raise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	See Anything You Like?

Kara's head perked when she heard the knock on the door, with a quick peek with her X-ray vision, she quickly discovered Lena. She runs to the door and opens it. "Lena!" Kara smiled as she hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here so early!? Aren't you supposed to be at L-Corp?" Kara looks at the time, _9:36 AM_.

She glances back to Lena, who smiles and shows her the plastic bag full of food from Noonan's. "Jess forced me take the day off, and I found out you're taking the day off also, so I thought about visiting you for some breakfast, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything." Lena worries, looking at Kara who smiled whole-heartedly.

"No! You've got perfect timing though, I was just about to watch!" Kara smiles as she takes one of the sticky buns Lena bought before sitting on the couch. "You are definitely my favorite person." Kara mumbles over her food as Lena chuckles.

"So what are we watching?" Lena asks as she looks to the TV. "I still don't know, Grey's Anatomy maybe?" Kara sighs, overwhelmed by her choices and the food.

"Oh, Alex should join us any minute soon." Kara remembers and looks at a closed door in her apartment. "Is she here?" Lena asks, thoughts wandering as to what she could be doing here at such time. She usually is in the DEO at this point. Lena's train of thought was crushed when she hears Kara's sarcastic cough to bring her back into her world, and Lena blushes.

"Yes, Ms. Blushcheeks, like the both of us, todays her day off." Kara muses, looking at the still blushing brunnete. Kara knew of the CEO's crush on the Director, and teases Lena for it, but she let's her know that she's okay about it. "What a coincidence." Lena smiles, as Kara chuckles, looking back to the TV. "Grey's Anatomy it is then." Kara mumbles.

A quarter into the episode, Alex stomps into the kitchen, her phone in her hands, furiously texting, very much shirtless with only a sports bra on and with tight shorts. The two, so engrossed in the episode, hadn't noticed her yet. "Kara, did you find my hoodie somewhere? I can't find it anywhere." Alex asks, looking around frantically. 

Lena almost spits her coffee out of surprise, but manages to conceal it and swallow the drink before coughing profusely. After the set of coughs, Lena's eyes finally wander to Alex's biceps, down to her abs and down to her legs, glistening in the light because of the thin sheet of sweat. Alex was surprised to see the brunnete, as she stammers to find her hoodie.

"Kara can I just borrow a— you know?" Kara just nods aggressively, still looking at Lena who was not stealthily checking out on Alex. "Yeah, uh— t-thanks!" Alex finally strides out of the room.

"Are.. you alright? That cough sounded deadly." Kara chuckles. Lena however, is still looking at the same place where Alex was before, looking out into thin air, hands forgetting about the coffee she was holding, finally dropping the beverage to the floor. Thankfully, Kara manages to grab the drink and put it back to the coffee table.

"Y'know if you just want her that bad you should ask her out." Kara sighs, so over the two's obliviousness. Lena stammers and Kara hears her heart rate increase, her breaths becoming ragged and sees her cheeks becoming velvet red. "She doesn't even like me, Kara." Lena mumbles, still frozen on looking at the very same place, imagining her still there.

"Oh, I think she does.." Kara trails off, as Lena's head turns to her in a very inhumanely manner, eyes wide, cheeks still red velvet. "Wha- no!" Lena shakes her head.

"She does! She likes you, Lena! Haven't you seen her look at you?! Well, probably not because you're to busy checking her out—" Kara too busy on her ramble, doesn't notice Alex come out of the bathroom and look at Lena with a raised eyebrow, and the CEO pokes Kara as a warning. "—she looks at you like you hung the fricking stars! She likes you—"

"Kara." Lena mumbles, still looking at Alex who seemed perplexed. "—and you like her too! Ask her out, Lena or I swear to Rao and to God that I'll throw both of you off—"

"KARA!!" Alex and Lena shouts out, looking at Kara with a hint of annoyance. 

Alex scratches her neck aggressively and groans. "Fine. Lena, can I take you out on a date, tommorow?" Alex looks at Lena, who blushes and nods aggressively. "Sure, I'll text you the details later. Right now, we need to watch Grey's Anatomy and eat breakfast." Alex rambles as she sits right in between Lena and Kara.

Alex, with new found confidence, presses a kiss on Lena's cheek and a smack on Kara's thighs. "Did you leave some food?" Alex sighs dramatically as she looks at Kara, who seems flustered. "Yeah, of course." Kara says quickly in her defense, as Alex dives her way into the food, finds a donut and munches. "So, did you see anything you like, Lena?" Alex smirks as Lena's stomach does somersaults, her heart is beating a hundred miles a second, and her cheeks are blushing the same velvet red as Alex chuckles.

 _Lena definitely needs to give Jess a raise_.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr but I can't find the post now, i definitely laughed at awestruck Lena checking out Alex lol


End file.
